Taking the Step
by YoukoMoriko
Summary: Naruto finally gathers his wits and decides to finally confess to Itachi on Valentines Day when he came to his apartment for his jacket. ItaNaru One-shot Complete. Late valentines day fic


**Taking the Step**

**Summary:** Naruto finally gathers his wits and decides to finally confess to Itachi on Valentines Day when he came to his apartment for his jacket. ItaNaru One-shot Complete

**Warnings:** some major OOC on Naruto's part. Shonen-ai, Yaoi so don't read at all if you hate it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but Itachi does, apparently) **

**Naruto: 18 **

**Itachi: 21**

Naruto paced the floor and tapped his fingers anxiously. He was in his room and having an internal battle with himself. It was Valentines Day and he really wanted to confess to Itachi, but was too chicken.

Who wouldn't though? The man was very intimidating with his glare, but at the same time was a beauty carved by the gods!

Suddenly he stopped pacing and thought about his options, wanting to see which weighed better with him. There was getting rejected and feel like one of his fan girls and fan boys. And then there was discovering that Itachi loved him too but was discreet about it.

Naruto sat down on his bed and sighed sorrowfully. He knew that getting rejected was greater than his feelings being returned. Even though it did give him the hope to maybe tell Itachi, it still scared him deeply inside.

A deep, loud knock was heard form the door, interrupting his musings. Quickly getting up he went to the door and opened it slowly.

Itachi was standing on the other side looking as emotionless as ever to Naruto. But actually he was thinking how cute the blonde looked, especially since Naruto was wearing a small white tank top and tight, deep blue skinny jeans. The blonde had clearly forgotten to take off his glasses since right now it was shielding his clear blue eyes.

"Um, hey Itachi what are you doing here?"He said tentatively while adorning a crimson blush. He was quite surprised since it was pretty rare for Itachi to visit his apartment.

"Well, I think I accidently left my jacket here when I had to leave in a hurry with Sasuke," Itachi spoke.

"Ah, I think I put somewhere in my closet. Please come in and sit down while you wait," Naruto spoke softly. He then went back to his room while Itachi went in and sat down on the couch.

Naruto rummaged through his closet while thinking if he should confess or not. It was weighing on his heart heavily. He wanted to just get over with it, but rejection would hurt him deeply if it did happen. But he wouldn't know if Itachi _did_ like him if he just took the chance.

Finally he decided what to do and grabbed the jacket that was near a pair of shoes.

He went back to the living room and saw Itachi sitting calmly waiting for his jacket. Naruto calmly walked to him and handed his jacket gently. Grabbing it, Itachi stood and thanked him.

Naruto looked down at the floor, too scared to look at Itachi, and tapped his fingers.

"Um, ano, Itachi I k-kind of have s-something to tell you," He stuttered while adorning an even deeper blush than before.

"What is it Naruto? You know you can tell me anything," He said, interested in what he had to say.

"Well, I-I l-lo," Naruto hesitated but decided to just get it over with. "I love you, Itachi!"

Itachi's eyes widened at the proclamation. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but at the same time he was glad that the blond loved him, because he too loved him back. His eyes then softened and he smiled.

He lifted Naruto's chin up so he could look him in the eye. He saw the conflict in those eyes, the sorrow, fear, longing, and desire. He slowly descended and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Naruto's lips.

Itachi tried to convey all the love he had for the blond in that simple but passionate kiss. It was a way to reassure him that the love he harbored wasn't fake for the blond. Naruto kissed back and tears streamed down his cheeks, not of sadness, but of pure joy.

They both separated when the need of air became apparent. Itachi tenderly wiped the tears off and placed tender kisses on his eyelids.

"I love you too Naruto." He then descended down again to place a more firm, passionate kiss on his new lover and said lover was happy to return the favor.

Sasuke and his Mother could definitely wait for his arrival. After all, he had a little blond that he has to indulge in, on Valentines Day.

_~FIN~ _

Okay I kind of think this is bad but not too bad. I hope you liked this little one-shot for Valentines Day. This was pretty rushed, so sorry if it kinda happened quickly.


End file.
